


Second Chances

by hazeleyes5390



Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeleyes5390/pseuds/hazeleyes5390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrietta never died nor did Nina. They never followed the plan. They had a different plan. Things happened differently. Just Read and Leave Comments and Kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

2016

The sheets were cold. The stiffness and the worn spots mirrored the feelings that Olivia couldn’t bear anymore. He clearly didn’t care to be bothered with their relationship or anything else. He couldn’t let go. She looked around the room and saw it. She picked up the picture of them, the one taken on a lazy Saturday morning. The three of them. He was looking at her with an expression of true love and true happiness. It angered her now, it was a façade. In one silent swift move, she threw it and it hit the wall and crashed to the floor. She left for New York.

Peter came home. He called out to Olivia. The house was still. Toys lay everywhere, neither had bent to pick them up. He walked quietly up the stairs, to see if she was in their room. He placed his hand on the doorknob, which was cold to the touch. He painfully turned it and breathed in sharply, swung it open. The bed was made, except for one side, where the cover was pulled back. Olivia’s side. He looked around. There on the floor near the wall was the cherished picture that she kept on her nightstand, next to her gun. 

He sat down on the floor and in the process; Peter cut his hand badly on the broken glass. He started weakening to the emotions that he had been trying to stomach for the last month. The fight from last night, about heading to New York, replayed in his mind. He remembered everything, every word said. The stupor of his stinging words cut throating Olivia to the point that she ran out of the room, down the stairs. She had collapsed on the living room floor and had one of Henrietta’s favorite elephants in her arms. She didn’t cry for her daughter. Peter sobbed but couldn’t apologize.

Olivia drove. She didn’t cry anymore, no. Everyone had always told her it was because she was the strong one. 

She hated being told that.

Once Henrietta was taken, she was broken. Not visibly, although Peter used to be able to see it. Peter. Peter was the one, her only refuge. He changed her world. Her whole self. She never told the others, especially Walter that she remembered Peter and the meeting they had in the tulip field in Jacksonville. She had run away after the fire at the daycare, fearing discipline. Mostly the discipline that she would receive from her stepfather. While not intending to, Olivia had become his punching bag. A way to express his frustrations. Olivia swore never to be come him. Peter came to her and gave her a light to look to. His glimmer was unique but after seeing it, she learned to look for it. It hurt her to never see Peter again after that night.

Years later, Olivia couldn’t think of anyone else. They had found each other, lost each other and their minds, and despite all odds, reunited and kept each other, that was until yesterday’s fight. For years, Peter and Olivia had defended and saved the world. They had looked outward and cared for people. Meanwhile, they had found comfort within each other. Love grew, the deepest kind. She could still hear the words from Peter’s well-written vows. 

“You’ve given me a place, a place to call home.” 

It was in that moment; Olivia realized that their love was something special. She felt the skin on her neck tingle and she gazed into Peter’s eyes. He had a tear of joy in his bright eyes, and she saw him glimmer. This man, brilliant and confident, was hers. 

She understood how Henrietta had changed his life and hers. When Henrietta came along, they looked inward with a sense of pride. She had united them at a level that seemed unfathomable. When she disappeared that day, Peter and Olivia were torn apart. Olivia became more introverted then ever and Peter expressed his grief outward. He didn’t eat much and when he did, he would set food out on Henrietta’s little Elmo plate. Oh, how she loved that plate. He would set it down, break down, and get up from the table and throw it all away. This was his routine. Olivia tried to comfort him, pulling him into her arms. His stubble was coarse and prickly. Olivia looked into his eyes, and saw their little girl. She had them Bishop eyes. 

A car cut Olivia off and she was pulled back into reality. She put the radio on, which clicked into CD mode automatically. The Alphabet Song came on. Olivia turned it off. Looking down at her hands on the steering wheel, she noticed that her simple yet elegant ring had grown dull, as had her heart. She removed it and put it in her leather jacket’s pocket. She just couldn’t stand to see it.

The Federal Building was swarming with agents, clicking away at the computers that surrounded Olivia. She headed to her desk and sat down. She put on her glasses and accessed her email. She was hoping to see any information from her contacts about Henrietta. There were only emails from Nina and Broyles. Nina’s was encouraging. Upon hearing of Henrietta’s disappearance, Nina had been a sense of comfort for Olivia. Broyles was more straightforward. “  
“Come see me when you can.” 

Olivia pushed away from her desk and as she was getting up, she felt a sting of pain. Her ring finger had a sore spot, spent from twisting her ring while anxious. Comforted by the sting of a distracting pain, she headed to Broyles’s Office.

Knocking on the door, Broyles welcomed his tired agent into the office. He could see the pain and the anguish on her face. He knew how it was to lose. He saw how she had changed. The question he had to ask didn’t help him to feel any better. “We need to head to New York. What’s the plan?” Olivia shrugged and sighed. “Its just me. Peter and Walter won’t go.” Broyles asked if she was sure. She was packed and ready. Broyles acknowledged. Departure time was set for 2 o’clock, that afternoon. “Nina has made accommodations for us.” 

Olivia nodded and walked back to her desk. Glancing to the picture on her desk, she was flooded with memories. Rachel, Ella, Olivia, Henrietta and Peter had headed to the park one afternoon. The sun shone brightly as did little Henrietta’s face. Her smile was infectious and had spread to the entire group. Olivia now looked at the photo, and choked. It was the same park that Henrietta had been lost at. Olivia wanted to toss it but couldn’t. She removed it from the frame, folded it, and put it in her bag.

Olivia’s mind was racing. First Henrietta, then Peter. She was losing a battle that she didn’t deserve in the first place. Her thoughts ran on and on, overpowering the noise that came from the room. Resting her head, she let her thoughts consume her.

Peter went to Walter. Walter had tried to console Olivia and Peter in the mist of the sadness for he knew of losing a child. Astrid had been there as well, steadfast and willing to lend an ear or feed a hungry stomach. However, Walter hadn’t approved when Peter stated that he was staying in Boston, while Olivia had chosen to leave. Now with Walter’s disapproving eyes and Astrid’s caring concern, Peter shortened his visits. Then he would walk around campus. He wandered and as he wondered, his mind did well. His mind was able to wind it self around most topics but it always cam back to Olivia. His eyes started to burn. He could usually feel Olivia’s closeness, even when she wasn’t around. However, he couldn’t feel it now. He had given her something that he couldn’t take back. Pain. He wouldn’t take it back; he had enough of his own. Olivia had taken it and it was the final straw that had broken the camel's back so to say.

Meanwhile in New York, Nina welcomed Olivia in to her home. She offered food and drink. Leaving the food alone, Olivia found alcohol to be her only need. Olivia said to Nina as they found the couch, “can we talk?” Nina replied, “I was hoping I could help.” Olivia smiled.

The two women sat and talked. This soothed Olivia momentarily. “I miss her Nina I miss her so much.” Nina replied, “I know dear. I wish there was something I could do.” Olivia knew Nina would if she could. Nina had become a pseudo grandmother to little Henrietta.

Back at the lab, Walter and Astrid were surprised by September. That awkward yet seductive stare alarmed Astrid. She confronted September and he asked to speak to Walter alone. Astrid allowed him. 

The world had become so cold to Peter. He walked each day, around that horrible park. Days turn into weeks. Still no Henrietta. He claimed to see her once, but when the child turned around, the face wasn’t hers. The leaves changed colors and the world took a turn for the worst.

The observers had grown more violent. Then without warning, it no longer was safe for “natives” as the humans had been called to be out. The Observers took over.

The lab had become the only safe place for the remainder of the Fringe team to stay. With Olivia in New York and Peter despondent, September came routinely and worked with Walter. Astrid kept herself busy but felt like her family had fallen apart. She grew to sense the dynamics of her group. Peter had fallen to a dangerous place. He went from being bearable to withdrawn. He never showed anger towards her, only to himself. She woke nightly to the sound coming from the other office of the basement lab. Peter had nightmares. Judging from the words he spoke in his sleep, half the time he was haunted by the day at the park and the other half, the fights he had with Olivia. Astrid felt bad for him and prayed for him. 

Peter sat up. He heard Walter say Olivia’s name. He ran out of the office, Olivia’s old office at the lab, in his shirt and boxers. He glanced around looking for his wife, dreading the confrontation he so badly need to have with her. With just the mention of her name, he felt that closeness again. However, Walter was on the phone. He had asked Olivia to get something from Grand Central Station. Peter walked away to get dressed. He sat down on the couch, the one that had so many memories of them and started to get dressed. The sense of closeness that he now needed faded. As he put on his boots, he started to sob. He needed her. He needed his Olivia.

Walter thought back to the other day that he had called Olivia and Peter had surprised him by bursting into the room. His son had become so distant and Walter understood. Walter felt that if anyone could help Peter, it would have to be Olivia and since Olivia had asked about Peter during the phone call Walter told her of his status. Olivia had stated that she would retrieve the item when it was safe and bring it to Walter. If Peter would see her, she would visit. She would speak to Peter. 

Walter felt a smile creep across his face at this thought. At that moment, Peter came out. Walter called him over. “We need to get to that typewriter, the one that is quantum entangled with the other side.” Peter replied, “ I cant Walter, I have to keep searching for Henrietta.” Walter replied, “It should be at the Federal Building. It’s not that far. Please.” Peter sighed. “Fine. Lets go.” 

Along with Astrid, they rushed to the Federal Building. They retrieved the typewriter. On the way back, they watched as the Observers attacked a group of people, surrounding them and attacking them. Walter grabbed the handle of the typewriter. They returned safely to the Harvard lab. Walter set the typewriter up, and attempted use. It wouldn’t work. The chance of asking for help from the alt-universe was gone. Walter hung his head and went to Peter, hoping he could figure out why it wasn’t working. As Walter approached the door, he heard Peter’s cell phone beeping, the sound of Peter navigating the pictures on his phone. Walter knocked quietly and Peter answered, and listened as Walter told him the news.

This infuriated Peter. Storming out of his makeshift room with his cell phone in hand, Peter started yelling. “Walter, I cannot believe you wasted my time. It was a stupid idea. Why the hell cant everyone realize that my daughter is missing, my wife has left me and that the world is coming to an end?” As strong as Peter’s fury was, both Astrid and Walter noticed the tears in Peter’s eyes. Peter waved around the phone with a picture of Olivia and baby Henrietta. Walter looked to his son and started to reply. Astrid gasped and whispered, “Quiet!” Someone, no a group of someones were coming down the stairs to the lab. Walter glanced to the security screen and seeing the loyalist group, he reached down and pulled out a container. These people weren’t safe and Walter was going to do what September had told him to do if needed. “Astrid, come here now.” Walter said. “Think a pleasant thought” Walter insisted and with Astrid and Peter close, he ambered the lab. 

Meanwhile in the dark bedroom in New York, Olivia had realized how much she missed Walter. She was also flooded with memories of Peter. This flood caught her in the chest and she sat down. These last couple weeks had been stressful. No matter how stressful it would be, she needed to confront peter. She would let Walter let him know. She was fearful of rejection. Days had gone by and she hadn’t heard from Walter. She prepared for her trip to Grand Central and Boston. She called Walter at the lab. There was no answer. She decided to call Peter. She dialed his number and heard his voice on the voicemail. She left a message for him.

“Peter, its me. I need you to know that I love you  
and that I’m sorry for leaving. You need to know  
that my intentions were to not abandon you or the  
chances of finding our baby. I need you and I want  
to see you. I will be home to Boston soon, please see  
me. I love you.”

She hung up.

Peter never got that message. The cell phone in his hand had started to ring as the gases rose around him. He had looked down and saw his wife’s name and face on the screen and before his thumb pushed the answer key, the amber had hardened around him. He recognized that the thought in his head was Olivia. As much as he tried, he was frozen in thought of Olivia. As the amber slowed his body processes down, Olivia’s face became ambered in his mind until he couldn’t move any more thoughts around and his mind fell asleep.

Olivia was getting ready. It worried her that Peter hadn’t answered. Olivia walked into the bathroom and started the water in the shower. She looked to the bathroom mirror and pulled the hair tie out of her hair. Her blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders. She took of her clothes and climbed into the shower. Letting the water fall and relax her body, Olivia found that she just couldn’t relax her mind. She lathered the soap and washed. She missed Peter for shower times were their time. Not just for sex but for the time where they could shut the world out and focus on each other. Turning the water off, Olivia reached for a towel and stepped out. She dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her. She walked into the adjoining room and dressed near the bed. Staring herself in the mirror, Olivia sighed. 

Olivia packed her bag light, few essentials only. The canister that Walter had given her before she left for New York lay on top. Olivia thought back to that day. Walter had stressed that if she was in serious danger that she should amber herself. His concerned eyes looked filled with hurt. Oh, Walter. Walking out, Olivia headed into Nina’s home office. Nina looked to her and said, “Time to leave?” Olivia replied, “I need to retrieve something for Walter, and I need to see Peter.” Nina’s reply was “Finally, I thought you were never going to say that.” Olivia smiled. 

Olivia arrived to Grand Central and retrieved the item. Not sure what its purpose was, she stuffed it into her bag and tried to leave. The Observers looked to her and couldn’t read her. It worried them so they pulled their guns. Olivia ran. As she ran, she swung her bag around and opened it. She pulled out the canister from Walter. Making the decision, she turned the corner looking for a place to use it. Remembering Walter’s simple instructions, she activated the amber and thought of Peter.

2017

The news showed the damage of the Observers. Then there was a reporter touring an area of an ambered section of an alleyway nearby that trapped several natives. The little blonde girl didn’t understand what this beautiful colored blob was. There were many things she didn’t understand. The woman came up behind her and said, “Alright sweetie, time for bed. The little blonde girl listened to her woman, hoping soon Mama and Daddy would come for her. She had heard the man say foster several times before bringing her finally to the woman and the man who welcomed her in. Walking down the hall to a different bedroom that didn’t belong to her, she quietly lay down and was tucked in. The woman walked to the door, turned the lights off and left. Henrietta thought of her blonde haired Mama and Daddy, the man whose shape and color of her eyes matched hers. They were crying. Henrietta turned over and cried to her pillow.

The next day, the woman and Henrietta walked carefully to the store. Turning the corner, there was the ambered blob. Henrietta felt compelled to run and touch it. The woman saw that there were people inside. There was a woman in the middle, looking serene. She looked like Henrietta. The woman wondered and she took a picture. Meanwhile, Henrietta had seen the woman. It was her Mama. Henrietta told the woman. The woman said, “ Honey, she is stuck. She won't be able to get out.” Henrietta sobbed. The woman looked to the child. Feeling her pain, she took a rock and slammed it down hard onto the amber. Chipping it, she grabbed the rock of it and picked up the child. She carried her away.

2036

The world is a different place, rough and cold. It’s no longer safe. Henrietta lived for the longest time, having grown up safe and sound thanks to the kind woman. On the day when she graduated and joined Fringe Division, the woman gave her a chip of amber and a picture of a woman that was encased in amber. “Fight for this woman, fight for our old world, the one that has fallen away.” Thanks to Rick, an operative, she had Walter. Walter had helped her find her father and Astrid. She had parts of her family back. All she needed was her mother. Walter lead them to the last place that Olivia could have been. The empty slots of a familiar amber blob from her past showed the recent activities of the amber gypsies. They tracked her slab down and who had sold it and bought it. Now they had her back. She sensed a distance between her parents. 

When it came time to sleep, Peter and Olivia chose to sleep separately. This further concerned Henrietta. When she had found her birth certificate in the Records Room at the Old Federal Building, it had stated that her parents were married. Neither wore rings now. Did they still love each other? Henrietta worried herself to sleep. 

Henrietta woke quietly and started water for tea. It was the closest thing to coffee. She sat down and thought about her mother. Walter and Peter slept quietly. She tiptoed to the other room, where Olivia slept. Henrietta walked in and leaned against the far wall. Her mother looked so tired, even when she was asleep. Looking more and more at Olivia’s features, Henrietta realized why Peter had given her that haunted stare on the monorail out of the city. She looked so much like her mother. Blonde hair, the curves of their lips, their noses matched. Henrietta smiled. Suddenly, Henrietta yearned to cuddle with her mother. It seemed weird, being 25 and a person who never really was one for showing affection. 

Henrietta lifted the covers up gently and lay down beside her sleeping mother. She snuggled up and wrapped her arms around her slim mother. Closing her eyes, Henrietta smelled the scent of her mother and was reminded of days long gone. She felt an arm wrap around her and realized that Olivia was awake. “Still an early riser I see.” Olivia smiled with eyes closed, “you used to wake up and come lay in bed with us. You would cuddle us. Henrietta, you made us complete.” A tear ran down her face. Henrietta wiped the tear from her mother’s face. “Mama, don’t cry.” Olivia replied, “I know it’s the past. I can’t forget and I wonder if you were safe and how you grew up, how you survived. I have so many questions, and I need to ask them but I don’t want to hear the answers because I wasn’t here to protect you, you were forced to grow up without us, in a world against all odds. I’m so happy you are all right and relieved that you released us and not some dangerous person. I’ve never been much of the lovey-dovey type…” “That’s somewhat true,” Peter replied. Coming closer to his two girls, “Let me tell you about your Mama though, she never gives herself enough credit. But in the short time since been released from amber, Henrietta, I know your beauty, quick thinking and your toughness has come from your Mama.” Olivia smiled. 

Henrietta spoke up. “I see myself in both of you. I hate the Observers for what they have done to use.” Olivia agreed. Peter said, “We are together now and to be with my two girls makes me happy, makes me complete.” Olivia said, glancing at Peter, “if there is one thing that is true, it’s that we always make it through it. I love you both.” The family came close and hugged. Being able to, Peter stared into Olivia’s eyes. She smiled and squeezed him closer into the hug. Peter sighed a happy sigh.

Walter stood at the door. He smiled at the sight. He could tell that Peter and Olivia had been distant the night before and that had Henrietta had sensed it. He knew that he needed to get everyone else out of the apartment for the day so that Peter and Olivia could talk. He came up with a plan. After breakfast, Walter, Astrid and Henrietta headed out. Peter and Olivia were left at the breakfast table. “Peter, I…” Olivia started. “I know,” replied Peter. Peter grabbed her hand. “Come with me,” he said. Olivia followed him to the bathroom. She smiled, knowing that a shower is what they both needed.

Peter turned the water on. He looked to Olivia. Her eyes were tearing up. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. He removed her shirt. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He let it fall to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Kissing her neck, he gently kissed his way back to her heart. He kissed her breasts and kissed her hardening nipples. Their skin touched and Peter felt Olivia’s fingers pull at his waistband. She removed his pants and he removed hers.

Climbing into the shower, Peter grabbed the soap. He grabbed a washcloth and knelt down. He started at Olivia’s feet and moved up her legs. She grabbed his head and let him kiss her. He guided her leg over his shoulder and he tasted her. He had missed her so bad. Olivia moaned as he pleasured her. With every lick of his tongue, she could feel the pressures of the past easing off. “Peter” she moaned. He brought her to the peak and stopped. He washed her stomach and arms and breasts. Grabbing the shampoo/conditioner, he washed her hair gently. She took the washcloth and started to wash him. He smiled as he watched her. She washed off his feet and legs and thighs, reaching his full hard-on. She took it in her hands and worked her magic. When his breath became sharp, she stood up and washed his arms and chest. Olivia washed his hair. As she did this, she looked into Peter’s eyes. Slightly bashful, she saw the caring, misunderstood man that she loved. She kissed him, and whispered, “I love you.” He smiled, “I love you too.” He thought of making love to her right there but couldn’t. He carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and Olivia started to giggle. “Really, on Henrietta’s bed?” Peter laughed, “Unless you want to on the floor.” Olivia’s response was wrapping her legs around Peter, bringing him into her. Olivia gasped and dug her nails into Peter’s back. He grabbed her legs and moved her back while climbing up on the bed. Olivia had always been amazed of how great he was in bed. He worked himself in and out of her. She arched her back and kissed him. Their lovemaking was slow but satisfying. Peter was growing tense and Olivia could feel that neither of them was going to last much longer. Her body remembered just the way he felt inside of her and his fingers remembered just the way to bring her to the edge and over with him. He rubbed her and she started to squirm underneath him. With a guttural moan, they reached an orgasm together. 

Peter went to roll off of Olivia. She said, “No, stay inside of me. Never leave me.” Peter laughed, “ Fine then. But that will be horribly hard to explain to everyone, including Henrietta who is going to want to sleep in this bed tonight.” He rolled off, holding on to her. As he landed on his back, she groaned as he pushed further into her. She reared up and started to grind again him. He moaned and grabbed her breasts. He tried to catch his breath but with his beautiful wife grinding on him, he wanted it. He pinched her nipples and then returned his hands to her hips. She started to ride him and while Peter had been romantic and gentle, Olivia thought of their sex before and knew that after romantic came what he really needed. She rode him hard. He smiled and groaned with every bounce. Experiencing another orgasm, this one a million times stronger, Olivia collapsed on his chest with a huge smile. “I think I need another shower,” Peter said. 

As they got up and headed for the shower, Olivia stopped Peter. “I am truly sorry for how everything happened after we lost Henrietta. I never meant to leave you alone in your search. I just didn’t want to find her dead. When you work in law enforcement, you tend to look at the grim facts.” Peter came close to her and hugged her naked body. “I’m sorry as well. I was so focused on the search, I left you alone. I drove you away. I love you and I could never be mad at you when you are naked.” Olivia blushed, having forgotten she was naked. Peter laughed, pinched her left nipple playfully and said, “The past is the past.” Olivia winched as the delicious pain he briefly left from the pinch. She grabbed him by his penis and led him back to the shower where they fucked once more. Finishing, they washed themselves off.

Peter dressed Olivia and Olivia dressed Peter. With reddened faces, they went to change the bedding and as they were looking through closets, Olivia found a file folder. She glanced inside and found a birth certificate bearing their names. It was Henrietta’s birth certificate. Underneath, there was a picture of Olivia in amber, a page bearing test results from Henrietta’s DNA and a positive match to hers. The signature was familiar at the top, Broyles. He was still a commander within the Fringe Division. There was a newspaper article with their faces. A piece of amber lay nearby.

 

Checking the time, it was now getting late. They went to the kitchen and looked through the food. The communication device Henrietta had given them beeped. Henrietta’s face appeared. “We are on our way back.” Olivia and Peter smiled and acknowledged. They started to cook for dinner. Peter helped dice and chop. Olivia cooked as and as she did, Peter came up behind her and hugged her. He stayed there, resting his head on her shoulder. Olivia loved the feeling of him being close. He whispered into her ear, “will you sleep with me tonight?” Olivia smiled, giggled and turned around, “Peter Bishop, are you asking for more sex?” Peter furrowed his brow, “Why yes I am Mrs. Olivia Dunham Bishop.” Olivia smiled, “Good because I was already planning to.” Peter said, “I wonder how Astrid feels about rooming with Walter.” Olivia rolled her eyes, “Poor Astrid.” Turning around to cook, Olivia felt Peter pull her even closer. She grinded herself against him. She felt a sharp breath from him. “Look, Peter Bishop, our daughter and Walter and Astrid should be home soon. Go set the table.”

Looking for plates to set the table, Peter found the Elmo plate, the one that had been Henrietta’s favorite. He smiled. Everyone walked in, tired from a long day. Remarking about the great smells coming from the kitchen, everyone came to the table. As plates were passed, thoughts of the war raging outside. Walter looked around and looked at the members of his family. Astrid, Peter, Olivia and Henrietta. He smiled and thought to him, “I have to find a way to save us.”

Days later, Walter sat in the living room. He had woken up after a particularly weird dream. He kept seeing September and remembering that sentence that September had said several times. “Cross over, but do it quietly.” Walter also remembered how to end this universe, and in doing this, killing all the Observers. September had stressed that they can think the results if they were to sense it from someone but without sensing it, they wouldn’t consider that someone would do something so drastic and barbaric. 

He remembered how to open a doorway to the other side. Olivia could transport them. It would take a toll on her but she would recover. Calling Olivia into the room, he purposed giving her more Cortexiphan and then crossing over. He watched her face as he told her and he could see the sense of defeat in her eyes. Olivia agreed that it would be a good plan. She called Peter in. Peter listened to Walter’s suggestion. He didn’t like the Cortexiphan part, but Olivia had agreed. They called Henrietta and Astrid in. While Astrid was fine, Henrietta was surprised at being defeated. They chose to do this. Henrietta asked to leave. She asked Walter how long it would be until they leave. Walter said, “this afternoon.” Henrietta headed to the Old Federal Building. Meeting her boss there, Henrietta tells Broyles to leave and meet her at her apartment. Broyles called Nina Sharp. Arranging to meet at the apartment, Henrietta headed back home. 

That afternoon, everyone had grown quiet. They climbed into the van and when two cars pulled up, everyone thought to hide. Out rolled Nina, who was bound to a wheelchair who was met by Broyles. Olivia jumped out and ran to hug both of them. The rest of the team came out and celebrated the small sad reunion. Nina said, “I contacted the other side. They are welcoming us.” 

Starting the van, Walter directed her to Reiden Lake. Dodging checkpoints, everyone sighed a sigh of relief. Arriving there, they entered the old Bishop house that still stood there. The air had grown cold and it was then that the team realized that it was winter. Cold as it has been, the devices that the Observers had devised to poison the air, had kept the city warm. Out here in the wilderness, the air was sharp. Everyone rushed inside and chose a room. After getting settled in, everyone gathered and started eating the food that they had packed, quiet. After dinner, Peter and Olivia stepped out onto the porch. Cuddling under a blanket together on the swing, Henrietta felt weird watching them. Their love was sweet and true. 

Walter came out with several needles filled with a bright red substance. Olivia stood up and Peter put a leg up on the swing. Olivia sat down between his legs and Peter wrapped his arms around her. Henrietta came outside. Walter handed her the vials to hold. Olivia bared her arm and Walter flicked her skin gently. “It’s alright, Olive.” Henrietta started to shake as the needle that Walter head pierced Olivia’s arm. Olivia winced. “One now, one later, one tomorrow morning.” Peter watches Henrietta as she looks to Olivia. 

Not wanting to leave her mother’s side, Henrietta sits down on the swing. “What did Walter inject you with?” she asks. Olivia looks to Peter. “Cortexiphan. It’s a long story.” Henrietta looks at him and replies, “Please tell me.” Olivia shook her head. “Too much of a story to tell before bed.” Henrietta groaned. “One day soon.” Henrietta looked to Walter, “Is this how you are going to end this world?” Olivia replied, “I don’t know honey. I personally do not want to end this world. I want to put an end to Observers but I don’t want to kill the Natives.”

Walter frowned. “What other way is there?” Nina rolled out to the porch, followed by Broyles. No one said anything. Astrid came out with hot chocolate. They only had to wait for the lake to freeze over. Temperatures were reaching freezing. The breath of every member of the group was visible. “Could we fight them?” Broyles said. “The statistical probability of us beating them is small,” Peter replied. “Olivia can fuel this world change.” Walter confidently stated.

Henrietta quietly walked to the end of the porch. A tear fell from her eyes, a tear for the people who were living through this time. She wiped it away and turned around. She glanced at her mother who was staring straight at her. Henrietta thought to herself, “There has to be a way.” Olivia shook her head silently. Henrietta heard her mother’s voice in her mind. “What way is there?” Henrietta’s eyes grew. “You can hear me?” Olivia thought. Henrietta nodded.

Olivia looked at Peter. “Hear me,” she thought. Peter kept looking at Walter. He seemed that he couldn’t hear Olivia. Saddened by this, Olivia looked out. She could feel the Cortexiphan coursing throughout her bloodstream. Her head started to ache. She rocked herself into Peter. He automatically brought his hand to her head and patted her hair. Continuing to listen to Walter, he gently kissed Olivia’s head. Olivia felt her eyes close. 

The sun was still down and Olivia screamed out. All around her she could see People she didn’t know, people she did, and they were all in pain. A short, strong pain that made every inch of her body alert and hurt. Then everything went black. She felt around for where she was, realizing that she couldn’t see anyone or anything. Peter woke up beside her and grabbed her. She shrieked, “Peter, I can’t see.” Peter turned her and said, “What do you mean, you can t see? “ “Its all black. Its all gone.” Olivia started crying. “What have we done?” Walter had run to their room. Walter drew his optical flashlight. Placing his hand on her arm, Olivia felt comforted by another Bishop’s hand. “Mama”, a tired voice came from the direction of the door. Walter shone the light in her eyes. Her pupils were darting side to side. “Olivia, we have to cover your eyes.” Placing a blindfold over her eyes, Olivia laid still. Walter injected the second vile.

Everyone was awake. They gathered in the kitchen and sat sipping their teas. No one said anything. The doubt in the room was so thick, that everyone could feel it. Peter and Henrietta stayed at Olivia’s side. Walter went to the basement. He thought that there has to be something down there. He found a box of Belly’s old stuff. Amongst other stuff, there was a small bell in a cushioned box. He took it out and rang it. The sound was sour. 

Upstairs, Peter was glad to see that Olivia woke up. She had been taking naps throughout the morning to chase away the pain that was radiated from her eyes. “Peter, will you take me outside to the porch?” she asked. Peter said, “yes.” Knowing she much rather would have walked; he picked up Olivia and her blanket and returned to the swing. Once settled, Olivia said, “Do you think we are making the right decision? To end this universe?” Peter said, “I don’t know. I don’t want to end it for the people who are still alive. I wish I could figure another way.”  
Everyone headed inside to warm up, except Henrietta. Grabbing the blanket that her mother and father had just used, she wrapped it around her. She walked to the dock. Sitting down on the end, she let her feet swing. It had been such a long time since she had gone swimming. She had always loved floating in the water. Suddenly disappointment set in. Why did it have to come to this? Why did the world, as cold and dangerous as it was, have to end? Her parents and grandfather were the original Fringe team. Broyles and Nina were still in service. Why would they want to be cowards? 

From the window, Peter saw Henrietta. Glancing over to Olivia, he noticed that she was looking out as well. Peter then realized that Olivia wasn’t so committed to ending the world. Why did she take the Cortexiphan then? Peter remembered the days shortly before Bell attempted to use Olivia as an energy source. He remembered Olivia hearing his thoughts housed in his mind. Peter thought to Olivia, “Is it worth it to end her world?” Olivia glanced over to Peter, and shook her head no. Olivia spoke up. “Walter, I understand your plan but I need to think. I am not sure that this is a good plan.” Nina and Broyles sighed and smiled. Walter’s face fell. Olivia said, “Let’s sleep tonight and plan tomorrow.”

Henrietta had positioned herself on her stomach. Watching over the edge, Reiden Lake had started to freeze over. Ice crystals, each unique, started to lace across the surface. She heard footsteps behind her. Peter and Olivia, Mama and Dad, cowards. Putting her head back down, she corralled her anger. Forgetting that Olivia could hear her thoughts, she didn’t look at them. Olivia spoke out loud, “We were being cowards for a while there, weren’t we?” Henrietta shook her head yes. Peter said, “We will figure it out, Kiddo. Got any ideas?” Henrietta replied, “That’s the thing. I don’t see any other way around it. I just wish we could go back into time like the Observers. Change the past, you know.” Olivia looked to the lake and said “Peter, what about the Machine?” Peter replied, “You know what happened last time we used it.” Henrietta, lost in the meaning, replied, “What machine?” Peter said, “Come inside and we will tell you a story. I’ll even make you some hot chocolate.” The Bishops walked inside.

Changing into their pajamas, the little family gathered in Henrietta’s room. Peter had appeared with three cups of hot chocolate. Henrietta listened as Peter and Olivia told of the machine that rewrote timelines, erased memories and erased her father. Explaining the machine, timelines and such, made Henrietta confused. “How would this machine help us?” Peter and Olivia grew silent. Henrietta spoke, “If I understand correctly, it would allow us to go back to the past. However, who would be erased? How much would be erased?” Peter and Olivia couldn’t answer that. Peter replied, “I don’t even know how to find it.” Olivia said, “Would Walter be able to modify it if we were even find it?” Peter said, “I wish September was here.” Olivia nodded, Henrietta clueless again. “An observer, only he was nice.” 

Walter knocked on the door. Coming in, Walter sat down. Having heard them as he was walking down the hall, he knew what they were talking about. “Do you remember the day, the day Belly took advantage of you, Olive?” Olivia didn’t like Walter’s tone. She sensed that he was about to tell her something bad. Olivia replied, “Yes Walter.” 

Walter choked and started to tell of September’s visit that night after they got home from the hospital. September had warned Walter. “Does that mean that you could have warned us?” Peter stood up and walked to the door. “It was such a happy time, I couldn’t ruin it, Son.” Peter walked out the door, Olivia following. Walter had a point. Olivia was pregnant and they had been optimistic about a happy, somewhat normal future. Not to mention that Olivia would have been stressed out. Walter said, “I think of that day so much now.” He silently and sadly left the room. Henrietta walked after Walter. She stopped him down the hall, and hugged him. Walter smiled. “I failed you, child. I failed you.” Henrietta replied, “No you didn’t. Just think of a way we can save this world from the Observers.” Walter loved challenges and went to his room, setting the needle on the record player. He thought and thought until he fell asleep.

Peter had reached the bedroom. He stumbled in, and walked to the window. He wondered how much they could have done to stop the purge and the Observer Invasion. He couldn’t shake the thought of Walter not protecting his family, again. Protecting his family. He had failed to do that as well. The day that Henrietta disappeared, the day that Olivia asked him to help her and come to New York. He reached down to his hand. The scar from the broken glass from the broken picture frame was still there. Dull but still there. Hands and arms wrapped around him and Olivia put her head on his shoulder. He turned around, hugged her with all of his might. Saddened by his thoughts, Olivia said “Peter, please remember I can sense your thoughts.” 

Sitting down on the bed, he led her to the bed. Pulling the covers back, he ushered her into bed. Covering her with the worn blankets, he cuddled close to her. He rushed to hide his thoughts, his feelings, and his tears. They still came. He nuzzled his face deeper into Olivia. She cradled him. He sobbed without control. She let him sob, and in turn, she cried silently, for him and for the memories that played in the theatre of his mind.

Feeling weighed down, Olivia raced for a way out. The darkness had overcome her but the sense of fear was stronger than ever. Wishing for the light, Olivia screamed out. As she screamed, the darkness shattered into a thousand shards of glass. The light blinded her. Olivia ran. She ran down a dirt road that she didn’t recognize. She just kept running. 

The sun crept in the window. Olivia opened her eyes, somewhat relieved to know where she was. The dream haunted her. Pulling away from Peter, she sat up and swung her feet off the bed. Heading to the bathroom, she tiptoed down the hall. Reaching the bathroom, she stood and stared in the mirror. She didn’t know what to do, about anything. She stared at herself, hoping that the strong Olivia within her would bring a solution.

After breakfast, Olivia disappeared with Walter to take the final dose of Cortexiphan.

Nina and Broyles headed out to stroll around the pond. It was good to be free and be able to roam for a bit, without Observers or Loyalists. Henrietta watched them walk away. Henrietta approached her parents silently. Then before she could say anything, the ground started to shake under them. 

A beacon rose out of the ground. Peter walked up to it. He touched it, and out of nowhere appeared September. “Thank you, Peter.” Peter exclaimed, “September, oh how we have missed you. Where have you been?” Walter came shuffling. September tilted his head seeing Henrietta. “It is relieving to find you grown up. I met you many times as a little girl.” He turned his head to Peter and Olivia. Henrietta asked, “Can we save this world? Get rid of your kind, forever?” September replied, “I fear that the tyranny that my kind as you say is too strong. But the impossible is possible.”

The five sat down to devise a plan. After that, they headed to bed. All but September, who adjourned to the attic. Silent was the house, except for his gentle pacing heard within each room.

Peter rose out of bed. Olivia was gone. Maybe she had headed to the bathroom. He looked to the window. Frost painted itself across the pane. Peter sat up, and felt compelled to walk to the window seat where he had sat at night, trying to bury memories. He traced a stretch of frost from the inside and looked out. Something was moving out there. No, not something, someone. He instantly recognized the blonde hair and knew it had to be Olivia. Panic sent out fear throughout his body. He slipped into his coat and boots and ran out. Closing the door behind him, he realized it was snowing. The snow was falling in a strange fashion, swirling around a dozen invisible tornados. Looking out to Olivia, he started to run. She was at the lake’s edge. Reaching her side, he stepped in front of her and pleaded her to come back in. She couldn’t acknowledge him; she was in some sort of a trance.

Moments flew by as Peter tried to stop her. She kept walking as if he wasn’t even there. Her feet were red and her toes, one by one were turning blue. Suddenly she stopped and felt to her knees. Peter tried one last chance as talking to her, but mentally. He closed his eyes, and thought to her, “Hear me.” He opened his eyes, and saw Olivia’s eyes. She was staring at Peter, with a look of fear and concern and confusion. Tears rolled down her face. Peter closed his eyes, “Hear me please”. As he opened them up, he saw a figure standing at the edge of the lake. Henrietta. 

Henrietta looked to her mother. Her frail body was showing the effects of being out in the cold. What was she doing? Why couldn’t her father get her to come in? She closed her eyes and thought to her mother. At the same time, Peter closed his eyes, directing his thoughts at Olivia like millions of little daggers. Praying that they would pierce her mind, he sent words to her.

Henrietta and Peter opened their eyes. It was dark and chilly, but they weren’t at the lake. There were tulips all around on the ground. Olivia sat at their feet, still in a trance. Further away, a young girl sat crying. A boy walked past them, not acknowledging them. Peter sensed a familiarity to the scene in front of him. As the crying girl looked to the boy, he recognized their faces. He gasped, falling to Olivia at his feet. “Is this what you are seeing? Is this what you are remembering?” 

All of a sudden, they were in the daycare at Jacksonville. Olivia and Peter had been part of the group together. With another blink of an eye, they were in St. Claire’s. Henrietta and Peter and Olivia were ghost witnesses to the day Walter had been set free. More scenes appeared to them. Just as Henrietta realized what was going on, they appeared to be in a room. A room with a view of New York. Henrietta walked to the window, and as she turned around, a red haired version of her mother appeared and kissed the vision of her father. The next scene occurred at a hospital. Walter, but a more gathered version walked down a hall. The hall had a window at the end that allowed Henrietta to see the twin towers, which confused her. Hadn’t they fallen in the year 2001? The vision led them down a hall into a hospital room, where the red version of her mother, held a baby. The baby was wearing a blue hat, and there was a woman but Henrietta’s father was not there. Henrietta thought to herself, “A blue hat? New York? I don’t understand.” The baby had blood drawn and as the cries of the newborn reached Henrietta’s ears, then the scene changed. 

The warehouse was cold. There was a machine that possessed a majority of the room. Henrietta watched as her father grabbed her mother’s hand and led her to the machine. Her mother stepped ahead and Henrietta witnessed the machine shutting down. Her parents embraced and kissed. Her father walked up to the machine and got in. As he did, the scene darkened. 

Olivia fell to the snow. As she came beckoned by Peter’s calls, she realized the cold and the pain that she was in. Then she heard the cracks. Fear arose in her eyes, and Peter’s glimmer appeared. She glanced around and realized where they were. Over her shoulder, she noticed a duller but still visible glimmer. Henrietta. A sense of fear washed over her. Olivia’s poisonous thoughts ran through the bloodstream of her mind, “What have I done? Why are we out here? The child I lost, the man I love. The ice… the ice.” The overwhelming fear of failure attacked her as she closed her eyes and the ice started to melt.

Peter felt his wife’s skin grow hotter and hotter until a sudden flash appeared and they fell into the lake. The water warmed by the fire that Olivia created, allowed them to evade the teeth-chattering cold. Olivia and Peter swam to shore. As they found their footing, the family walked inside. They climbed the stairs, taking it slow and steady. Olivia’s feet were sore.

Henrietta rushed to her room to change quickly. She came back to help her dad with her mother. As Peter changed, Henrietta helped her mom to change. Olivia’s face seemed withdrawn and sad. Very sad. Seeing this sadness in her mother’s eyes made Henrietta’s eyes water. Olivia realized the effect that she was having on Henrietta, yet she could no longer battle away the tears. Once Olivia started crying, Henrietta joined her. Peter reappeared, soothed both of them and they got under the covers in the bed. Sleep came full force.

The next morning, Broyles awoke. He headed downstairs for tea. As he walked down the hallway, he noticed the puddles of water. He continued down the steps, navigating his way around the water. Walter, who was cooking, greeted him naked. “Dr. Bishop! Where are your clothes!?” Walter, not phased by his lack of clothing, replied, “It’s Tuesday, Agent Broyles.” Broyles replied, “Find your clothes, Bishop.” Walter frowned and headed to dress. Walter came back out wearing clothes. However he noticed the water on the floor. It started by the front door and led, to his discovery to the room his son and Olivia were sharing. 

Knocking lightly, he came in. Henrietta was with them too. His family. They were huddled together, sleeping and keeping each other close. Wet clothes lay scattered on the floor. Peter awoke and laid a finger across his lips. Frowning, Walter walked away.

Later that day, Olivia’s feet had seemed to heal. Everyone had gathered in the common room by a vibrant fire that seemed to warm not just the space in the house, but also the space in everyone’s hearts. Nina sensed that something was worrying the youngest Bishop. Olivia brought in cups of hot chocolate for everyone and as she settled in Peter’s lap, Henrietta nervously cleared her throat. “I know that a lot has gone on.” Henrietta started. “But I need to know how everything connects. I’m so confused.”

Broyles looked at Nina who looked at Olivia who looked at Peter who looked to Walter who in turn looked at Astrid. “This isn’t my story to tell,” Astrid replied. Walter sighed, “That isn’t true. You were always a valuable part of our team.” Astrid rebuked, “I know that, Walter, but if I remember correctly, all of this started with you.” 

Walter agreed. “I did it out of love. Child, listen closely. I worked as a scientist in an area of the fringe sciences. I experimented and my theories weren’t the most moral. I ran tests with a substance called Cortexiphan with my partner, William Bell, on children. Your mother was one of my subjects. I spent more time with my research than my son.” Henrietta interrupted, “Dad or do I have an uncle? I don’t remember one.” Walter lowered his gaze to the ground. 

“What I am about to tell you is confusing at the least. One of my experiments, concerned matters of an alternate universe. The people in the alternate universe look like us, act like us… well, somewhat. My son, my Peter, got sick. He never recovered. He passed away. It was then that my experiment revealed to me that the Peter in the alternate universe, your father, was sick as well. His Walter was smart like me and did everything to find a cure.” September spoke up, “He was distracted by me.” Walter started off, “I saw the cure that his Walter had constructed. Being that he had been distracted, I set off to recreate the mix and administer it myself.” 

Nina cut in, “That’s where I come in. I knew Walter and William. I urged him to leave it to fate, to destiny. Heartbroken and motivated, Walter set off to cross to the other universe. He brought your father back with him.” Henrietta gasped, “You kidnapped him.” Walter shook his head, “I wanted to cure him and bring him back. The portal lies out there in the bottom of the lake. I realized that the only way I knew to return him, was your mother.”  
Olivia looked up, “Cortexiphan, the medicine I was given, helps me to cross to the other side. It helped me to set a fire to a room and apparently to melt the lake last night. However, I never helped Peter to cross back over.” Walter interrupted, “It became harder and harder to return him. For my wife and me. We moved on, disregarding any feelings that we were causing any one. Then I started to work more and stayed away more. Time passed.” Peter sighed, “Years passed. Situations changed. I took control of my life. Then one day, in the middle of what was going to be a great business opportunity, your mother walked back into my life.” Walter replied, “She needed me. I was institutionalized. The only way to get to me was your father. A reunion occurred.” Peter chuckled. “Fun as it was, I came back to stay, which is where Fringe Division was born. Crazy cases.”

Henrietta nodded. “When I joined the Fringe Division and had let Broyles know who I was, I gained access to the case files. I spent a lot of time reading through, hoping I could get to know you, even for a moment. I read about the alternate universe, the other Olivia, and its odd how the files had a redundant copy that reported the same but with no mention of Dad.” The group grew silent. Henrietta noticed as Peter grabbed Olivia’s hand, squeezing it gently. Olivia spoke up, “Did you read of the machine?” Henrietta nodded. Olivia replied, “It erased him and as corny as it sounds, love returned him to us.” Henrietta smiled. “Who was the baby?” Peter replied, “My son. When the other Olivia impersonated your mother, she manipulated the love that I had, have for your mother. When I got in the machine and was erased, he was too.”

Henrietta’s throat burned, her eyes stung. Her parents were no strangers to loss, to pain, to grief. The sadness that hid behind their eyes was so visible. It reminded her of her own past. Being lost had always haunted her. That first day had been so horrible. It haunted her nightmares occasionally. Moments before the Observers came at full force toward an unaware human race, Peter had called Etta to go. He had come to pick her up. With outstretched arms, she had looked forward to the “airplane rides” her father had loved to give her. As he came at her, an invisible force sent her flying. Landing in the flowerbed, she had hit her head on a rock. Waking up several hours later to a park and a beautiful sad sunset, Henrietta had sat up and realized that something was wrong. Getting up the courage, she had walked to the bodies that lay across the park. None of them had blonde hair like mommy, and none had daddy’s face. Walking out of the park, Henrietta got herself lost but was found by people who didn’t believe that her mommy and daddy were coming back. 

Olivia walked to her silent daughter. Hugging her, the mere contact was enough to break Henrietta’s thoughts. Henrietta looked to her father, “I can understand how you would lose faith in this world. A world full of pain, loss, indescribable betrayal. Ending it makes more sense then ever.” Peter walked over to his daughter, placing his hands on her cheeks. “Yes, I lost faith. I lost sight. I lost you and I lost your mother. I’ve been betrayed, lied to and even manipulated by my heart and my blood. However, I don’t want to end this world, not as revenge. I want to save it. I just don’t know how.” Henrietta sighed. “Nor do I but my heart tells me to save it. There has to be an answer. Give me some time to think about it.”

With that Henrietta walked away. She walked quietly to her room and found her duffle bag. She pulled out her favorite sweats and sneakers. Tucking her gun into her waistband, she pulled her blonde hair up into a ponytail. Bending down to tie her sneakers, she bit her lip. There has to be a way to save the world.

Walking back out to the living room, Henrietta called out, “I’m going for a run. I’ll be back.” Olivia poked her head out of the kitchen where she was making hot chocolate. “Come here.” Henrietta walked over. “At the risk of sounding cheesy or overprotective, be careful. I love you and have fun.” Henrietta smiled, “I love you too.”

Henrietta bounced down the steps and warmed up. She looked to the shoreline and took off. She loved it here. Seriously. The air easier to breath. The view, innocent and clean. Untouched by those bald bastards. A mile into her run, she stopped for a moment. At that point, she heard a whisper. There was someone there. Her instincts told her not just one person but more. Henrietta immediately thought of her family. She did not just get them back to loose them. She needs to find these people and kill them. Now. Bending down to tighten the lace on her shoe, she heard the whisper again. Her ears told her where it was coming from. Reaching for her gun, she took off toward the sound.

Dodging into the dense, moist woods, she saw three people. Two women and two men. The men, one white and one black, had hair. Chasing after them, Henrietta caught up to them. “I have a gun and I am not afraid to shoot.” Henrietta called out. The group stopped. They turned around. The older woman, clearly their mother, said, “I’m sorry we scared you but we don’t mean any harm. We are looking for someone… my sister.” The older black man, who had kind, familiar warm eyes replied, “And my daughter.” Tears started to fall from the older woman’s eyes. Henrietta kept her gun pointed at them. The younger woman spoke up. “Mom, if she’s alive we will find her.” Looking to Henrietta, “We promise to never tell anyone you are here, please let us go. We are tired, hungry and honestly we don’t even have weapons.” The young man chuckled, “That isn’t true. We have a slingshot. Don’t worry; I’m horrible at it. That’s the reason we are so hungry. The rabbits have better shot then I do.” Henrietta lowered her gun. “I’ll make you a deal. I’ll take you back to my group’s camp where we can feed you and help you find who you are looking for. If you mess up or try to steal or anything, I’ll kill you. I just got my family back and I’m not going to loose them again.” The older woman came up to Henrietta. “Thank you. My name is Rachel.” Henrietta thought the name had a familiar sound to it.

Henrietta got them to the shoreline and walked behind them. As they walked, she noticed the younger girl, Ella look back several times. Then Rachel looked back. Henrietta felt weird. They whispered. This happened several times until the lake house was in sight. Before she could let them get close, she had to see what they were whispering about.

“What are you whispering about?” They stopped. Rachel opened her mouth to speak. “You just remind us of someone.” “Who?” replied Henrietta. “My sister, the one that we are looking for, ” Rachel replied. “What is your sister’s name and why do you think she would be here?” Henrietta replied. “We left Chicago two months ago after my husband died. He had mentioned shortly before his death that hope had arisen out of Boston. He had heard through the resistance that three members of the original Fringe Division team had been located. My sister was part of the Fringe Division. I’m hoping she’s alive. Her name was Olivia,” her voice started to crack, “Olivia Dunham.” Henrietta shook. “How do you know she is around here?” Henrietta spoke up. “We don’t. I just have tried to think of all the places she would have taken refuge at. We came here once, to one of the lake houses with Olivia and her family.” Henrietta didn’t like when this woman said her mother’s name. She pointed her gun at them again and said, “I don’t know how to say this but I can’t trust you three yet. I promised to take you back to my group’s camp to feed you but you all are making me nervous.” 

Someone in the group must have been keeping watch because she saw several people run up. Olivia, Peter and Broyles had their guns pointed. “Get on the ground.” Olivia called out. Rachel looked up, “Olivia?” Peter fanned his hand out at Olivia and her gun, pushing it down towards the ground. He stepped in front of her and yelled, “She said on the ground!” The three captives lay down on the ground. They placed their hands on their head, as if they had been forced to do this before. Olivia said to Peter, “I’m alright. But her voice is so familiar.” Olivia walked to the older woman and Henrietta saw her mother kneel to touch the cheek of the woman, raise her face and search the eyes of the older woman. Olivia’s mouth dropped open. “Rachel?” “Yes,” Rachel replied, her eyes watered up. “Get up. Ella? Eddie?” Broyles and Peter started to lower their weapons as they realized who they were holding guns at. Most family was lost to people these days. Henrietta lowered hers as Olivia and Rachel embraced. Ella turned around to face Henrietta. “Henrietta?” “Yes. You guys are?” Olivia spoke up. “They are your family… Your aunt Rachel and Cousins Ella and Eddie. However, I don’t recognize you sir.” Olivia addressed the older man. Looking to the ground, he mumbled something. Rachel spoke up for him. “We met searching the house in Cambridge. He says his daughter is Astrid. He had pictures of her and I recognized her. I invited him to join us on our journey to find you.” The man, Stephen spoke up, “Is my daughter alive?” Olivia smiled and nodded. As the guns were put away, the group led the four into the house. Henrietta was last to walk in. Locking the door behind her, she stared at the lock briefly.

Henrietta didn’t remember, but blushed at the fact that she had held her family at gunpoint. Rachel came over and said, “Don’t be embarrassed. I know you were just trying to protect your family. Its kind of hard to remember people who you last saw when you were three.” Broyles said, “Let’s return to the house.” When the group walked in, they found Walter and Astrid in the kitchen cooking. Stephen stayed in the entrance hallway as Olivia walked toward the kitchen. Henrietta had turned around in time to see Stephen fumbling with his clothes and hair. She heard a bowl clatter to the floor and Astrid rush to the hallway. She ran to her father’s arms and started to cry.

Peter has quietly walked up to Henrietta and put his arm around her. “Come with me.” They went to the room that Henrietta sharing with Astrid. Sitting down on the bed, Peter said, “You have a lot on your mind. I can see it in your eyes. I know you have my eyes but I can see that look that your mom gets when she is mentally overwhelmed in your eyes.” Henrietta sighed. “Being on my own for so long, I just never really thought about being a part of a group and really, how could I be so lucky to not only get you, Mom and Walter but now cousins and an aunt? I am constantly reminded of a past that I don’t remember.” Peter said, “I understand.” Henrietta said, “Oh really? How could you?” 

Peter saw the hard shell that his daughter had. Peter said, “I was alone for a long time. I never wanted to be part of a group for a long time. I was forced to have Walter back… and truly, I don’t regret that. For a man who never wanted connections, I took my father back, I found a woman who travelled to another universe to claim me as hers, who took me back when I made mistakes and got erased. She was killed but because of my father’s experiments, she was revived and saved. We didn’t even know that you lay growing inside of her. You came out happy and healthy. So take luck and run with it. So many people out there may not even get one family member back and you should be happy that you have family. And being constantly reminded of a past you don’t remember? Every time I look at you, my heart sinks a little because I can see that hard shell that you have formed to protect yourself. I am your father and I lost you and I failed. I failed to be there for you as you grew and I failed to protect you from these bald bastards. The way I see it, we can both learn about these pasts and move on, because we have each other. I wouldn’t change that.” 

Henrietta looked to her father. “I wouldn’t change it either. Just a little frustrating that’s all.” Peter took Henrietta in her arms. She closed her eyes, breathed the familiar aftershave smell and for a moment, she remembered the day in the park.

Spending the day with her family, she took a different look as her father had suggested. That evening, Broyles called everyone together. “The Observers have started their major machines, yesterday. These machines pump carbon monoxide into the atmosphere so that they can breathe. Today, there have been many documented deaths related to this phenomenon. People in the cities are dying first. I feel that we are crossing over, then we should do it soon.”

Peter and Olivia looked to each other and then to Henrietta. Her Bishop blue eyes were circling the group, trying to grasp the feelings that everyone was feeling. Rachel, Stephen, Ella and Eddie had no idea as to what crossing over meant. Their faces were confused and had a sense of fear. Henrietta watched as Rachel’s lips started to form words. “Can you explain crossing over?” she asked. Walter said, “There are many other universes parallel to ours. These parallel universes are filled with people, our alternates who experienced life similarly or differently than us, depending on the person.” “How do we know they exist and how do we cross over? Are they civil?” Rachel asked. “We know because that’s where Peter is from.” Walter replied. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you sometime. I have the ability to cross over. It’s another long story. Yes they are civil.” Walter looked to Broyles, “How long until we are ready?” Walter said, “I’ve been ready for several days now.” Broyles said, “Then we leave tonight.” The group spent the day readying for their departure. 

Walter and September gathered everyone close around 7:30 that evening. “Everything is set. Word has been sent to the other side, Nina?” “Yes, they will be at the lake to meet us.” The group looked to the portal. Walter turned the machine on. September set a box to time. Henrietta watched as her group assembled to head through the portal into the alternate universe. She watched as Nina and Broyles stepped through. They disappeared into the water where a dive team brought them to shore. Next went Rachel, Ella, and Eddie. Walter, Astrid, and Stephen followed through, leaving Henrietta, Peter and Olivia. The three grabbed hands. Henrietta looked back and met the gaze of September. His gentle eyes ushered her on. September set the other machine, the one that would destroy this universe. As he did, another observer came through time and pushed him to the ground. Henrietta pulled out of her parents’ hands and grabbed her gun. She shot at the observer and threw the gun at the machine’s button, hitting it perfectly. The world started to quake and she felt the hands of her mother and the arms of her father pull her through the portal. As she fell into the water, she began to sink. In sudden grief over her lost home world, she couldn’t seem to fight her sudden descent to the bottom of this lake. The gasp of air began to decay inside of her, and the despair she felt weighed her down. Moments past and Peter came to her rescue and pulled her back to the surface. Reaching the shore, the group sat silent. Towels and blankets were provided. The group moved into the transport vehicles and was brought to the Federal building. 

Sitting in an interrogation room with the rest of her group, Henrietta felt uneasy. There was a knock on the door and in walked another version of her grandfather, the red headed version of her mother, another Astrid, and a man who announced himself as Agent Lee. Henrietta watched as her mother, her Astrid, and her Walter hugged their doppelgangers. Peter stood up and shook hands with Agent Lee. The welcome was warm as promised.

The group was divided into different rooms. Alt-Astrid took Astrid and Stephen. Walternate and Walter went off to his office. Olivia, Peter, and Rachel went with AltLivia. Ella, Eddie, and Henrietta stayed in the original room. “This is weird,” Ella said. Eddie replied, “Tell me about it.” Ella starred at Henrietta. The blonde sat her chair with her head on her knees, sobbing. “Are you okay?” Henrietta shook her head no. Ella came close and hugged Henrietta. Henrietta lifted her head and Eddie came close. Henrietta started to speak, “I know that those Observers were bad. That they ruined my life. They took me away from my parents, away from meeting you. I grew up on my own. But the world, ended like that? And no one is upset? Seriously? It makes me so furious!” Standing up, she walked out. Eddie, understanding his place, let this stranger, his cousin, walk out.

Ella started to follow Henrietta. Henrietta walked out of the room, to the elevator. She walked out of the building. Ella followed her out. “Henrietta, wait.” Henrietta stopped. She took in the view of her surroundings. These people were happy, untouched by the horrific lives being lived by the people of her home universe. Ella caught up to her. Grabbing Henrietta’s hand and interlocking her cousin’s fingers with her own, Ella pleaded. “Etta, come back. Please.” Henrietta lowered her head and nodded. The girls walked back. 

Olivia met the girls at the door. Peter and both Walters were behind her. Olivia took Henrietta’s other hand and silently led her back. They returned to the interrogation room that they were initially placed it. Olivia and Peter sat next to Henrietta and both Walters and the red-haired Olivia and Agent Lee sat across from them. Henrietta looked to the door, where Ella sat. Ella smiled. The more composed Walter started to talk. “Son, I have the house in Cambridge ready for you to move into. We have furnished it and its ready when you leave.” Henrietta looked up, puzzled by that one simple word. Son. She looked to her father and had to ask, “Son?” Peter looked to Henrietta, searching her eyes. “How much history do you want to know?” Henrietta nodded, “All of it.” Peter took a deep breath and started to speak. “In order to not confuse you, the Walter we came with will be called Walter. The Walter from here will be called Walternate.” Henrietta nodded with understanding. “In 1985 in our home universe, Walter’s son was sick and dying. Walter worked on a cure but couldn’t find one. His Peter died. In this universe, I was sick and dying as well. Walter found this out by watching Walternate, my actual father, through a universe window. He was distracted as he found a cure. Walter, who was observing, made the cure and crossed universes to save me. He took me but never returned me. So Walternate is your actual grandfather but I want you to consider Walter as your grandfather as well.” Henrietta smiled, “Gladly.”

A woman came to the door and knocked. “Mr. Secretary, your wife is here.” Walternate replied, “Bring her in. Thank you.” A brown curly haired woman burst into the room. “Peter!” Peter stood up and hugged her. They separated from the hug and the woman had her hands on her cheek. “Elizabeth, I want you to meet my family. This is the woman who stole my heart, Olivia and this is your granddaughter, Henrietta.” Elizabeth hugged Olivia and said, “Thank you for loving my son and giving him this beautiful daughter.” Hugging Olivia again, she looked to Henrietta. “You have the best features of both your parents. You definitely have Bishop eyes though.” Henrietta smiled and blushed. “Thank you.” Hugging her, Henrietta felt a little overwhelmed. 

Walternate stood up. “It has been a long day for all of us. I can arrange for you all to be taken to the house and you are all invited over for dinner later tonight.” Peter stood up, “Thank you.” 

Once they arrived at the house, everyone came together in the living room. The room assignments were given out. Astrid and her dad headed upstairs. Henrietta, her parents, cousins and aunt stayed behind. Peter looked to Henrietta. “I want to talk with you guys. I want to make sure that you guys are okay.” Henrietta looked to her dad, “I’m not okay. I know that we made the decision that saved us but what about the other natives. What about the people who died when we set that machine? Mom, Dad, you didn’t know that world.” Peter started to talk when Olivia said, “You’re right. We didn’t know that world, that time period. We only knew we needed a way out. We didn’t try to save many people, only ourselves. I’m sorry we didn’t see your point of view. We only saw the death, destruction and in the middle of it, our daughter. The daughter that we never got to share a life with.” Olivia’s eyes filled with tears. She swallowed and looked down. Peter continued, “We didn’t to this just for you, we did this to get our time back. We can’t go back.” 

Ella spoke up, “Henrietta, we lived through this time. We didn’t see the ease that you saw. The Fringe Division kept you safe. The instincts that you got from your mom and your dad, they kept you safe as well. We saw so much pain and destruction, people killed by mind reading. We became open books, pages being torn from our mind. The people we lost, I think that we jumped for the chance to not loose anymore. Leaving that world behind, it hurt. Memories that we had aren’t gone though. We just have to deal with the fact that it may be all gone but that we have a chance. A chance to survive together. I’d take that chance over any dreary, mad world.” Henrietta walked over to the window. “I know, and don’t think for a minute that I am ungrateful. I’m just mourning. I’ll be okay. I promise.” Peter said, “If you aren’t okay, will you come to us? I don’t want to belittle you, to make you think that we still see you as a child. But we care for you.” Henrietta spun around, with a smile on her face. “I know. I love both of you. I’m going to go for a run. I’m not really tired yet. I have the phone earpiece that Walternate gave us. I’ll be fine.” Kissing her mom and dad on the cheeks, she escaped to her room. Olivia and Peter looked to each other, and Ella stood up. “I will go with her, if she will let me.” Moments later, the two girls came out dressed in t-shirts and sweats. 

Eddie excused himself to head to bed. Peter and Olivia sat quietly. Rachel grabbed her sister’s hand. “Olivia, it will be okay. She will be okay.” Olivia replied with a screaming silence that pierced the room. Peter said, with the sense of shame thick in his voice, “We failed our child. We failed all around. Couldn’t save the world, couldn’t save ourselves, and worst of all, we failed to save our daughter from all that we tried to fight.” He got up and walked away. Olivia looked up, tears in her eyes. “Peter, what you say is true. However we came here to start over. We need to have faith that it will be all right. That she is alright.” Meeting Peter at the doorway where he stood, she looked into his eyes. “I know that coming here was hard. It’s going to take time and it’s going to take care but it was the right move. I love you, and we have a future here. We are going to take advantage of it.” As Olivia spoke, Peter saw the woman that he had fallen in love with, there in her eyes. Feeling a sense of hope, he pulled her close and kissed her lips. After that one gentle kiss, Olivia laid her head against his chest and listened to his heart. Realizing that someone else was still in the room, Peter and Olivia looked to Rachel, who was crying. “You two are so cute together. These are tears of joy. Trust me.” The three laughed aloud. 

Ella and Henrietta spent the afternoon running around the park. Stopping for a drink of water, Henrietta stood for a moment stretching her legs. A man came up behind her and ran in place, checking his pulse. His eyes looked familiar and his body was amazing. Feeling her gaze, he looked up and smiled. “I’ve never seen you around, my name is Trevor.” Henrietta blushed. “We are new in town. I’m Henrietta and this is my cousin, Ella. Nice to meet you.” “Well since you are new in town, let me by you a lemonade.” Accepting the gesture, Henrietta and Ella followed him to the lemonade stand. He purchased three and they sat down in the grass. Ella watched as Trevor sat close to Henrietta. They spoke of many things, the weather, and fun things to do in town. 

As a half an hour passed, Trevor got a call on his link. He spoke briefly and from Henrietta could deduce, it was a call from his mom. Her suspicions were proved correct as he ended the call, “Yes, Mom, I’ll make sure to show up and make sure I look nice.” Trevor looked to the girls. “Unfortunately, I’ve got to head home to get ready. My mom is making me go to her work dinner tonight. Sounds fun right? I’ll see you around?” Henrietta replied, “Yes, definitely. I’ll make this my new running spot.” Trevor smiled. “Awesome.” 

Trevor watched as the girls walked away. The younger one was definitely cute. He headed to his apartment and hit the shower. He finished and grabbed an outfit that even his mother would find appropriate. Fixing his hair and collar, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Ella and Henrietta walked back to the house. “Look at you, not here a day, and meeting guys.” Henrietta blushed, “Hush.” The girls laughed and returned home. Rushed into the showers, they needed to get ready for the visit with the Secretary. Henrietta put the dress on that had been provided. Her mother came in and grabbed her brush. She started to run the brush through her daughter’s long familiar blonde hair. “I used to love to brush your hair when you were younger.” Henrietta reached back and grabbed her mother’s hand. “I love you.” Olivia kissed her daughter’s head. Henrietta stood up and spun around. “How do I look?” Olivia replied, “Beautiful.” Heading out the door, they met the others and were ushered into the waiting cars. 

Driving the all-familiar route to the house that he grew up in, he walked in. His mother, dressed in her usual blacks, was enjoying a cup of coffee. “Hey, Mom, what’s up with this dinner?” “Trevor, honey, I need to talk with you. Dad does, as well. That is if he is ever ready!” Trevor’s dad came around the corner, “I can never get these ties right!” Trevor grabbed a drink from the fridge as his mom tended to his father’s tie. Heading to the living room, he sat down and his parents joined him. “Trevor, what we are about to tell you, does not get shared with anyone. At all. Classified.” 

Trevor sat up. “Go on.” His mother started. “So, umm, where to begin. Do you want the info first and the story second?” Biting her lip, and playing with her red hair, Olivia sighed. Trevor said, “Sure, go ahead. You are making me nervous.” She started, “We are going to dinner tonight, with survivors from another universe. Ones that may look very familiar to you. Very familiar.” Trevor wrinkled his face. “Huh? What universe, what are you talking about?” His father, Lincoln, started to talk. “Liv, I’ll take it from here. Remember in history class, they talked about a boy Peter Bishop, who was our Secretary of Defense’s son, who was kidnapped?” Trevor replied with a nod. “He was taken. Taking by a man from another universe. In this other universe is our doppelgangers. People who look like us. They are the us that may have made similar or different decisions in their lives. He grew up over there. Degradation started here and small events started over there. It grew to a climax, which turned into the sending of agents over to the other universe. While hostile at first, a truce occurred. This is when the two sides worked together. However, the bridge had to be closed. I came from the other universe and stayed here. Once the bridge was closed, we never heard anything from the side again. That is until a week ago.”

Olivia started to speak. “There was an invasion on the other side. These survivors ended up destroying their universe to end the invasion. These survivors are the Secretary’s son, his wife and daughter, and several others. The Secretary’s son's wife is my doppelganger. She looks like me but has blond hair. Besides them, the Secretary’s, Agent Farnsworth’s and Broyles’s doppelganger are here.” Trevor said, “Best behavior, right?” Olivia smiled. “Of course, any questions?” Trevor smiled. “Yes, many. However I’ll save them for later.” Lincoln looked at his watch. “Time to go.” The three left for the Secretary’s house. 

 

Driving up the long driveway, Henrietta looked out the window. There were several cars parked near the immense garden statues that lined the front of the house. Getting out of the car, they were met by staff members that instructed them to follow them. They walked through the house, and Henrietta asked for the bathroom. Given directions, she assured she would see the others outside. Henrietta used the bathroom and took a glimpse in the mirror. The sun had left a few freckles on her face this season; the time at the lake had woken her skin up. She left and was escorted by a staff member. Approaching the windows she looked out, and saw her family, blood and not, happy. The prospect of a happy future warmed her heart. 

Entering through the glass doors, she looked down at the steps. Upon hearing “Here is my granddaughter!” from the Secretary, she looked up. The group looked up to her, and among all of the familiar faces, she saw Trevor. His mother was the doppelganger of her own. Smiling at him, she joined the group. Smiling over a mimosa, she barely spoke and did more listening. The wait staff announced that dinner is ready. At the table, Henrietta noticed that she was placed next to Trevor. He leaned over and whispered, “Well this is awkward.” Henrietta replied, “At least we aren’t related.” Trevor chuckled, “That would be even more awkward.” The Secretary started a toast. Trevor reached down and grabbed Henrietta’s hand. Henrietta smiled and knew she would be all right and that everything would be okay.


End file.
